Life After the War
by RomioneFinchelObsessed
Summary: This is just our life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is actually a repost + a little…I've made it better (: I'm planning on making this a long story so be prepared for a lot of chapters to come! Well hope you like it **

**READ & REVIEW**

5 Months after the final battle

Hermione was sitting in a soft pink armchair staring at page 192 of the book Forgotten Hexes and Charms; on the page she was reading there was a rather odd hex that would turn the receivers head into a half camel half fish.

She finished the page then sighed and put the book down. Hermione stood up and tried to listen for any signs of anyone walking about the house or pouring tea, but unfortunately she couldn't hear anything so she took one last look at the cozy sitting room in the burrow and started to make her way up the stairs.

She walked straight into the bathroom and for a few seconds just stared at her own reflection in the mirror, her hair was flying all over the place (much worse than usual) and she had huge bags under her eyes though that was just a side-effect of staying up so late.

She dropped her glance to the counter and immediately she found her toothbrush. She finished brushing then turned the door knob and went down the hall to where she and Ginny slept.

Hermione opened the door slowly and quietly walked in the room she started rummaging through the drawers and found suitable bed clothes, she changed quickly and then went to sit down on her bed but before she could she noticed something that was out of place, instead of just one figure in Ginny's bed there were two, One larger and breathing rather heavy, the other small and taking soft slow breaths.

She figured it was Harry so instead of lying down in her own bed like she normally would have, she descended back into the hallway. She walked until she got to the very end of the hall then turned to face the door on the right hand side.

She smiled at the door and turned the handle praying he might still be awake so he wouldn't be as surprised in the morning, then again she had been going in there a lot lately so he would most likely expect her to be there, maybe she should just start sleeping in the same bed as him she sleeped there so often anyway.

She crept into the room quietly squinting to see if the figure in the bed was moving as if he were awake, or if he was just stirring slightly. She moved closer to the bed still squinting through the darkness, she got so close to the bed that she bumped into it.

She looked down at him and saw he was most defiantly asleep, so she moved to the side of the bed which he was not occupying and sat down softly, she laid down and got herself situated then scooted in closer to him.

Hermione snuggled up to him placing her head on his chest and placing her other hand around his waist. Almost automatically he snuggled back, she smiled into his chest. Ron snuggling back always made her extremely happy, even though he did the same thing every night it still made her feel loved and wanted, that was a feeling she never wanted to lose.

There was one thing that was troubling her…Is he ever going to purpose. They've been dating for months she didn't think she could wait any longer, it wouldn't be too soon Harry purposed to Ginny last week, she would never admit it but Hermione really wanted to get married before Ginny.

Ginny and Harry where both younger than herself and Ron, she always thought that the eldest should get married first, it's the way she was taught, what her parents told her.

She let out a soft sigh and looked over at the clock on the table beside Ron's bed, which read 2:46 A.M her eyes widened a bit at the time, Merlin it was late. She glanced at Ron's sleeping figure and decided shed better join him in the world of sleep. She let her eyes droop closed and she drifted off to sleep.

She woke the next morning trapped in Ron's tight embrace. She smiled at his sleeping body and tried to loosen his grip on her.

After she finally managed to get out of his embrace she sat straight up and let out a loud obnoxious yawn. Ron stirred and rolled onto his back. He looked so cute when he was sleeping his handsome chest rising and falling slowly, his freckled face looking so peaceful, and his muscular arms lying limply at his sides, He was a picture of health and beauty that is if you consider men beautiful as she sure does.

Hermione sighed and got out of bed, she made her way down the hall to what was supposed to be her and Ginny's room and walked in grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, she then descended down the hall and into the bathroom where she got a quick shower and then put her clothes on.

After Hermione finished getting ready for the day she sprung down the stairs (suddenly full of energy) and into the burrows cute little kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was making two cups of tea while eggs where frying in the pan by themselves. Ginny was sitting at the table watching Mrs. Weasley obviously waiting for her tea. Hermione walked over to the large oak table and sat in one of the light wood chairs and smiled at Ginny.

"Hey Gin"

Ginny smiled back at her and took the tea from her mother.

"Sleep well"

Ginny asked in her sweet voice, Hermione smiled and nodded at her.

"Quite"

Hermione beamed and got up from her chair and began to make herself a cup of tea.

"Have fun with Harry last night?"

Ginny blushed a bright red so her freckles popped out in the contrast of colors. She smiled and looked at her feet still blushing.

"Sorry about that, I figured you'd sleep with Ron anyway"

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her

"No its fine, so what happened"

"Well lets just say we didn't sleep" Ginny said in a hushed voice so her mother wouldn't hear. Hermione giggled looking at Ginny's even redder face.

"So what's it like?"

"Haven't you done it?"

Hermione blushed slightly and glanced at her feet.

"No"

"Well it's nice, and not that big of a deal honestly"

Hermione nodded trying to stop the small blush that kept creeping onto her cheeks. She peered up at the stairs where Ron and Harry were still sleeping.

"We'd better wake them up"

Ginny nodded in agreement and both girls made there way up the stairs, Ginny to where Harry was sleeping and Hermione to where Ron was.

Hermione ran over to the bed and sat on the end of the bed then started bouncing up and down. She shook him and he stirred but didn't wake, so she hopped up on the bed put one leg on either side of his torso and started bouncing up and down chanting 'WAKE UP RON' at the top of her lungs.

After 3 minutes of this he finally opened his eyes.

"Mionee….what do you want?"

Hermione smiled at him and laid down next to the handsome red head and rapped her arms around his waist. She whispered in his ear for him to get up and telling him there's a surprise waiting for him downstairs.

Nothing worked so Hermione had to push it a little farther, she layed down next to Ron and put one leg on top of his side and whispered in his ear.

"If you get up, I'll get a shower with you"

At this he sat straight up and looked Hermione in the eyes and then his look of surprise changed to longing as his eyes traced her body.

"You have to now, you know that right?"

Hermione sighed and looked down, Was she really ready for this, she wasn't actually being serious when she said that she just wanted him to get up…..what was she going to do now.

"Let me think" Hermione said timidly bighting her lip.

"You said you would, so you have to"

Hermione laughed and swirled around and walked straight out the door giving Ron an awkward little wave on the way out. She breathed out a long sigh and leaned against the Light walls of the burrow. Laughing at herself she stumbled downstairs to where Harry had joined Ginny at the Kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for the reviews! R & R some more & enjoy! Reviews are LOVE!3 & I love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be in a hot tub somewhere tropical **

Hermione strode into the kitchen smiling and blushing. Ginny and Harry both looked up from there dull seats and examined the flustered girl. They exchanged a guessing look and then turned back to their friend.

"So did you have a wonderful time waking the log up?" Harry asked jokingly.

Hermione blushed brighter and took the seat nearest to Ginny who gave Hermione a small nudge indicating her to tell them.

"Nothing really happened" Hermione smiled, she received very questioning looks from both Ginny and Harry.

"I'm serious nothing happened"

Ginny nodded "right absolutely nothing"

Hermione sighed and glared at Ginny, but she knew Ginny wasn't going to stop until she told her everything, even though nothing happened.

"Well he…."

Ron walked into the room and went straight over to the counter and started making himself a cup of tea.

Hermione blushed a deep red and Ginny just looked annoyed.

"Well keep going" Ginny said aggravated

Hermione shook her head "Later"

Ginny nodded and then turned to Ron

"So did you have a good sleep?" Ron nodded tiredly and sat in the chair beside Hermione, putting his arm around her waist.

Hermione beamed at him and turned back to Ginny

"So Gin can I see your EGAGEMENT ring?"

Ginny smiled and peered at Hermione knowingly

"Sure, 'Mione"

Hermione examined the diamond ring with an emerald green border. It was absolutely beautiful and wonderful in every way. Why couldn't Ron be that sweet and romantic? He didn't even act like he wanted to get married. Hermione, herself had been ready to settle down get married and start a family for months now.

In school she always told them her biggest ambition was to be extremely successful and it is, or at least it used to be. Lately the only dream she wanted to fulfill was starting a family of her own, but she was sure Ron wasn't ready.

"So Ginny tell me again how Harry purposed?"

Ginny smiled and glared at Ron and then started the story she had told like a billion times.

"Well it was last Wednesday night and…."

Harry opened the door of the leaky cauldron allowing her to walk into the pub.

"Why don't you go find us a table while I get our butter beer" Harry said smiling like an idiot

Ginny looked back at him a suspicious grin on her face.

"Ok" She said and went to find them a table.

Harry went up to the counter and looked at the bartender Tom.

"Are they ready?"

Tom nodded and handed Harry the butter beers

"That ones for Ginny" Tom pointed to the cup Harry held in his left hand. Harry beamed

"Thanks again Tom"

Tom nodded and Harry walked back to the table Ginny had picked. It was more secluded than the other tables in the pub and was right by a window exposing a beautiful view of a field full of tall bright green grass and wildflowers.

Harry smiled at his soon-to-be fiancé and asked

"Since when was there a field of wildflowers outside of the leaky cauldron?"

Ginny laughed

"It's really a very simple spell, we could do another one-on-one session sometime and I could teach you it" She smiled and took a sip of her butter beer.

Harry didn't any of his he just sat there and watched smiling like a doofus. Ginny looked up at him becoming annoyed.

"What?"

Harry smiled "Just keep drinking" Ginny raised her eyebrow "Trust me keep drinking" Harry reassured her.

"Fine" Ginny said doubtful and continued drinking.

After a few seconds of chugging the delicious liquid she felt something cold hit her lips. She peered down at the straw and she saw a gorges diamond ring with green edging.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful"

Harry beamed and then turned to his drink after a bit he pulled out a sopping wet piece of pink paper. He unfolded it and turned it around to face her. In bright green letters cursive words read 'Will You Marry Me Ginny?' Ginny laughed. Nodding she said "Yes, yes 5 billion times yes"

Harry laughed at Ginny's enthusiasm and they both stood up at the same time and as if on cue, Ginny ran into Harry's arms and he spun her around in a small circle

"I love you so much Harry"

"I love you too Gin"

Hermione had a smile plastered on her face

"That's so sweet, Ginny I would love it if someone would do that to me" Hermione nudged Ron getting more aggravated by the minute.

"Oww…What was that for?"

Hermione shrugged "Oh nothing"

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione smiled hopelessly at her.

"Well I think I'm going to get a bath so I can relax a bit" Hermione said and got up from her chair

Ron raised a eyebrow at Hermione. She shook her head

"Not yet."

Ginny's P.O.V

After Hermione made her way to the top of the stairs Ginny turned on Ron

"RON YOU COMPLETE ARSE!" she yelled frustrated at her older brother.

Ron looked at her confused

"Wait, what did I do?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. How could he be so stupid 'Mione made it perfectly obvious that she was ready. Ready to get married, ready to have a family with the boy she loved, even if that boy was her brother. As much as it disgusted her they loved each other and they deserved one another.

"Cant you see what she's hinting at?"

Ron looked at her even more confused than he already was

"She's hinting at something?"

Ginny groaned in frustration

"OF COURSE SHE IS!" Ginny yelled and stormed up the stairs.

Ron looked up at where she ran up the stairs and then looked at Harry with a questioning look.

Harry shrugged and took a sip of tea.

*****THANKS FOR READING!*****


End file.
